Tie Me Up In Tinsel
by mandy52799
Summary: Edward always had it bad for sweet & innocent Bella, but avoided her due to his kinky nature. This Christmas could change it all when Bella surprises him with an extra special gift. Merry Christsmut! Winner of 24hr SMutmas challenge.


**This story is dedicated to my amazing friend and beta, kitties1. Darling, you are the shoulder I can cry on, the girlfriend I can laugh with, the rock I can lean on, and the wind beneath my wings. I don't know what I'd ever do without you, and I hope I never have to find out. This story is a little (read: a lot) different from my usual comedies. Hope you enjoy, and Merry Christsmut!**

"Merry Christmas Edward!" My sister Alice said with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Alice, Jasper. Drive safely."

I closed the door behind the last guests to leave. I was relieved it was finally over. It had been my turn to host the annual Christmas party, and seeing as I was a bachelor with only a tiny plastic tree, my sister had descended upon my home and converted it into a holiday wonderland over the last few weeks. Scrubbing my hand across my face, I sat back on the couch and took in my surroundings. _What a fucking mess._

I closed my eyes and thought about the party. Everyone had a great time, and besides the mess, I was really happy to see them all. Work had kept me away from them too much lately and it was good to have the familiar faces around for the holidays.

_And Bella looked fucking hot tonight._

I sighed at that thought. Little miss angelic, always the cock tease. I knew she had a warm fuzzy for me, and had since we were 16. She thinks I have no clue. Truth is, she has no clue.

I want her ass. I want my hands all over that juicy piece of flesh. For ten long years I have dreamed of the things I'd do to her if she'd let me.

Unfortunately for her, I have a bit of a predilection for some kinky shit. Sweet, innocent, prudish Bella would have a heart attack if I bound her wrists, bent her over, beat her ass and fucked her tight hole.

_FUUUUCK that's a pretty thought._

I unbuttoned my jacket so I could breathe easier...and then I unbuttoned my pants so my cock could breathe easier.

I continued to inventory the parts of Bella I'd love to violate. Her pale skin would look so good with some red marks and gentle bruises from some harsh fucking. Her pouty lips would feel amazing wrapped around my cock as I fucked her sweet little mouth. Her skinny little legs would fit just right wrapped around my head as I lapped away at her sweet little pussy.

Before I knew it my cock was in my hand and I was stroking it firmly. Thick, hard and needy, I gave it the attention it desperately needed. I almost felt guilty for objectifying the sweet girl, but at least I wasn't actually violating her.

The feel of my hand stroking my cock also helped to alleviate the guilty feeling. _So good._

I was picturing her on her knees before me, as she had been earlier when she handed me my gifts during the exchange. _Funny, I don't remember getting her gift._ In my dirty little fantasy, she was giving me an extra special present. She was naked before me, hands tied behind her back, slurping loudly on my cock, as I pulled roughly on her hair, guiding her up and down my length.

The visuals were doing me in, and I was writhing and moaning her name, on the verge of release...when there was a knock at the motherfucking door. _DAMNIT!_

Tucking my shit away, I took a deep breath and hoped no one heard me. I was getting awful loud in there. It's probably my fucking sister. _Bet she forgot her purse of some shit._

I whipped the door open to see little miss sweet and innocent standing there with a big nervous smile on her face. I snapped.

"Did you forget something?"

My dick was hard and my patience was thin.

"No I...I brought you a present. Can I come in?"

Sighing, I stepped aside and let her in so she could give me another dose of her Sally Sweetness routine.

"Why didn't you just give it to me when we were exchanging gifts?"

"I wanted to do it...in private."

_Great, probably a fucking girly scrapbook or some shit._

"I thought you could use an extra special decoration." She said brightly.

I gestured to all the crap currently cluttering my living room. "Don't you think I have enough?"

She rolled her eyes at me and I wanted so badly to take her across my knee and fire her ass up. "I know you don't care for any of this crap Edward. I brought you something more your taste."

_What the hell does she know about my taste. _I sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to me. She took that as an invitation to sit as close to me as humanly fucking possible. My dick twitched towards her in hello. Shaking my head at him, I opened the box.

Inside was yards and yards of motherfucking "Tinsel?"

"And lights!" She bounced in excitement, and I watched her tits jiggle.

"And what do you propose I do with them?"

"I want you to tie me up."

_Innocentgirlsaywha?_

"Pardon?"

She stood up and leaned over to reach inside the box, giving me a perfect view down the top of her dress. I licked my lips at the site of those tits just taunting me. I had to shake myself out of my haze to hear what she was saying.

"...a tree you will actually enjoy. So you're going to tie me up with tinsel, bind me with the lights and stuff that big hard trunk of yours inside me. Think you can light me up?"

I sat there gaping at her.

I noticed her dress. It was green tiered and flared at the bottom to give the shape of a tree. This had Alice's handiwork all over it.

"Oh and I already hung the first two ornaments." She said, as she ripped away a panel and her gorgeous breasts were released to my sight.

_Alice would be getting a thank you card later. Possibly an expensive gift._

I was so happy I wanted to cry; my dick started weeping for me. I fell on my knees before her and wrapped my hands around her ass, pulling her toward me and bunching up her short skirt. Her bare wet pussy was glistening right in my face. Who was I to resist? I dove right in.

She was moaning and writhing as I ate the fuck out of her little pussy. I roughly shoved two fingers in her tight slit and started pounding away. _So fucking tight._ I worried I may be hurting her, but I couldn't hold back. Her legs started to give out of her so I eased us back till I was laying on the floor, face full of pussy, while she sat on me._ Can I live here?_

Looking up at her almost made me cum in my pants. She was glorious, moving over me without shame as I flicked my tongue on her clit, then moved down to fuck her hole with it. Her firm tits bounced up and down, and she threw her head back.

"Edward, oh God Edward that feels so fucking good!" She was screaming and coating my face with her juices, as I smiled against her cunt. I sucked her clit into my mouth and she started to squirm on top of me.

"Oh God! I'm gonna cum!"

_Not yet sweetheart._

I swiftly lifted her off my face and she pouted adorably. I almost laughed, it was so cute. _Maybe the whole innocent little girl thing can work for us._

"Not yet baby, you won't appreciate it if I let you cum now."

She looked at me with wide glassy eyes and nodded her head. _Oh yeah, this is totally doing it for me._ She was so precious and I wanted her so bad, I almost scooped her up and carried her to bed for some vanilla sex. But it wouldn't be polite to let her gift go to waste. _So thoughtful._

"Stand up beautiful." I helped her to her feet. I had this strange urge to be sweet with her and beat her ass. It was a bit overwhelming, but I liked it.

Grabbing the tinsel, I walked her closer to the fireplace so she wouldn't get cold. _Or maybe I was trying to be romantic. Fuck if I know. _She looked so pretty standing there in my house, tits on display, waiting for me to show her what I wanted._ I think I love her._

_Whoa, what? _I think that eggnog I had earlier is fucking with me head. _And speaking of fucking..._I smirked at Bella as I stalked closer to her. Her breathing increased and I was thoroughly transfixed by her gorgeous tits bobbing up and down. Her tiny nipples were hard and tight and such a delicious shade of dark pink. I licked my lips and wrapped my arm around her small frame, slowly wrapping the tinsel around her.

"Such a good girl."

She sighed in pleasure, and my eyes fell on her angelic face. Her eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted, panting softly. I had never wanted to kiss someone so bad in my life.

So I did. Leaning down I softly placed my lips against hers. Her breath hitched, and I pulled her closer to me. She was kissing me back. My heart pounded in my chest. Where everything else was rough, this kiss was sweet and it did me in. This girl owned me. _Probably always did._

I deepened the kiss as I continued to wrap the tinsel around her. She gave as good as she got, her tongue gliding against mine, bringing us both immense pleasure. I pulled away just a bit, our lips still touched and we were sharing panted breaths, as I stared into her beautiful eyes. She was still the same sweet beautiful girl, but I could see the lust and desire there.

"God baby, want you so bad." I panted into her mouth. My lips needed to be on her. I traced a path along her jaw and then down her neck, sucking on a spot that made her cry out. She writhed against me the best she could, her arms now bound to her sides. I sucked harder determined to mark that flawless skin. _Mine._

When I knew she was good and marked, I released her skin and trailed my nose down her neck, across her collar bones and down to the neckline of her dress. She had looked so sweet and innocent in it all night, but now she stood before me like a sex goddess. I wanted to worship her.

Bending down to continue my tree trimming, my face met her perfect tits. Yeah I left them uncovered on purpose. They were too nice to hide. I captured a hard nipple with my mouth causing Bella to moan, loudly. Sucking firmly, I swirled my tongue around the pebbled flesh. Releasing it with a pop, I moved to the other side.

"Please...Edward...Oh please!" _Anything you want baby girl._

"What do you need Bella?"

"Please..."

"Tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you."

"You! I need you! Oh please Edward, please fuck me."

I couldn't help the smirk on my face. _My baby wanted me just as bad as I wanted her. _

Tugging firmly on the tinsel, I snapped it off, knotted the end, and quickly rose to me feet to admire my handiwork.

_Best fucking Christmas ever._

Seeing Bella that way, tied up, exposed, begging for me, had me so hard I feared for my pants. I don't think my cock would have any qualms around ripping his way out to get at our girl.

I waited till her sweet little eyes focused on me, then took a step back and started unbuttoning my shirt. _Slowly._ I wanted her on edge. I'd make this an experience she'd never forget. I slid my shirt and jacket over my shoulders and let them fall to the floor, then moved to my pants, as I toed off my shoes. The pants fell easily to the floor, revealing my boxer briefs stretched to their limit by the hardest stiffy I'd ever had. I couldn't resist palming myself through the material. I needed some relief.

Bella's eyes focused in on my hand and she moaned.

"Can...can I?"

"Can you what, sweetheart?"

"Can I watch you?"

"Watch me?" I raised an eyebrow in her direction. She nodded quickly, returning her focus to my crotch and licking her lips. I moaned a little. _Baby wants to see me jack off. _The unbearable tension in my groin and the overwhelming need to please her took over, and my shorts hit the floor within a second. I took my cock firmly in my hand and slowly started to stroke it as I watched her.

"That's so fucking hot," she breathed out. _When did my sweet little girl get such a naughty mouth?_

"I'm not going to cum like this Bella."

"No?"

"No. That's your job. Get on your knees."

She struggled a bit, not used to being bound and not having the world's best balance as it was. Her knees hit the ground roughly and I silently thanked Esme for insisting on thick padded carpet in here. I may want to cause her pain, but I didn't want her injured.

I stepped forward and slid my hand into her soft brown hair, enjoying the feel of it on my hands. I ran a strand over my cock and shuddered from the sensation of it.

Releasing her hair, I tipped her chin up so I could see her face.

"I'm going to fuck your pretty little mouth now."

Her only response was to part her lips and wait for me to move closer.

_Fuck, she's perfect!_

Moving closer, I watched carefully to see what she'd do. She leaned forward and kissed the tip, opened her mouth and took just the head in. She swirled her tongue around it quickly, then released it and ran her tongue down my length. The teasing was too much for me, and I was about to grab her head and direct my cock into that hot little mouth of hers when she sucked one of my balls into her mouth.

_Holy Mother of Fuck!_

No one had ever done that to me before. It was incredible. She gave each one the attention they had been so lacking. Eyes closed, I didn't realize what she was about to do when she released my left nut and proceeded to swallow my cock.

It took every goddamn thing in me not to cum right then and there.

Tightening my grip on her hair, I guided her over me. I didn't need to use much force; she knew what she was doing.

She was quickly doing me in.

I decided it better to let go now. I wanted to enjoy fucking her for a long time.

"I'm gonna cum in your mouth Bella. Me seed is going to coat your throat."

She moaned around me and I was done. I came so hard I nearly fell on top of her. Quickly bracing myself against the mantle, I held on for dear life until I could get the world to stop spinning.

Opening my eyes, I looked down at my girl. She was smiling a sweet smile at me, proud of herself. She looked so cute; I couldn't help smiling myself.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Right here, waiting for you to notice me," she said, as the smile slipped from her face. She looked sadly at the floor, and I could see the tears filling her eyes. I was having none of that. I dropped to my knees in front of her, and tipped her chin up so she could see my face.

"Baby, I always noticed you. I always wanted you. You've kept my dick so hard for the last decade, I could barely think when you were around. I just didn't want to scare you off with my...preferences."

"I don't think you could ever scare me away. I've spent the last ten years pleasuring myself to thoughts of you bending me over every imaginable surface, pulling my hair, spanking my ass, and fucking the daylights out of me. I even named my vibrator E.C. for Edward's cock." She blushed a bit and I lost all control. I grabbed her roughly and kissed the shit out of her. My dick was already painfully hard again. I needed this woman, and I needed her now.

I picked her up and walked her over to the couch. Returning her to her feet, I bent her roughly over the arm of the sofa. "Is this how you want it baby?"

"Yes, please!"

I spread her legs apart with my knee and then thrust forcefully inside of her.

"Shit! Fuck baby, your so tight! So fucking wet for me." And with that I took to pounding away inside of her while she moaned and squeezed me with each thrust. So much for lasting longer. Each time I slammed into her I could feel my balls smacking her clit and she moaned louder and louder as I worked her over. I had one of her hips held tightly in my right hand; my left hand was wedged between her body and the arm of the couch, squeezing and rubbing the most luscious tit I had ever felt. Glancing down, I saw her ass jiggling as I pounded her, just begging to be spanked. I reluctantly released my hold on her breast and started firmly rubbing her ass with both hands. I spread her cheeks and she moaned and her muscles clenched around me.

"You like that baby? You like me playing with your ass?"

Her only response was to moan some more. She was fucking killing me. I ran one of my thumbs down her crack and pressed firmly against her tight hole.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT EDWAAARD!"

She came so fast and so hard, I nearly blew my load. I had to concentrate as she flooded my cock with her wetness; I wasn't done with her yet.

"Such a naughty little girl, cumming before I said you could." I slid one hand into her hair and grasped it tightly. I tugged firmly while my other hand raised up and flew through the air. It crashed into her ass cheek with a resounding smack.

"Oh God, Edward!" The last little flutters of her previous orgasm returned to full clenches, milking my cock. I thrust into her harder and harder as she came around me again. I lasted as long as I could but her muscles were so tight and her pussy so juicy.

I pulled out and came all over her ass. _Hottest thing ever._

I could not get enough of this girl. Pulling her up by her hair, I turned her around quickly and kissed her roughly. I needed to own her, like she owned me. We kissed hard and sloppy till we needed to breathe. I once again fell to my knees, licking and sucking all the sweetness her pussy had to offer, while I rubbed my cum into her ass. I didn't let up till she started to squirm away from me. I kissed her rug burnt knees, each one of her amazing tits, then stood and took her in my arms.

"That was amazing." I said, as I stared into her eyes.

"Incredible," she said.

"I think that was the best gift ever."

"But you didn't even use the lights," she pouted.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"I guess we'll just have to do it again," she said with a full blown smirk.

_God I love her._

"Perhaps, but right now I just want to unwrap my present." I grabbed some scissors and carried her to my bedroom, intent on living out more of my fantasies.

**Whew! Hope you liked it! This little one shot is a VERY last minute entry for the 24 hour Xmas challenge. If you have a minute, check out the banner on my ff profile! I won't beg for reviews, but I do get a kick out of them so thanks in advance to anyone who leaves one! :D**


End file.
